


.17 Taste of his Own Medicine

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, F/M, Multiple Pairings, NSFW, No Wincest, Noise Kink, PWP, Reader Insert, Revenge Sex, Smut, Smut shots, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism (kind of), oral sex(f+m receiving), sound kink, two part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Sam helps you get back at Dean for keeping the two of you up with his midnight rendezvous. The next morning, an argument leads to Dean confronting you with an uncomfortable truth that leads to an unimaginable night.





	1. Sam

Sam was sawing logs in the other bed, while I scrolled languidly through Twitter, when the first sounds came from the other side of the wall.  
It wasn't an uncommon scene. My insomnia had flared up again, and I didn't have the heart to wake Sam from what sounded like the first solid night of sleep he'd gotten in weeks, so I was back to my familiar post. Lying in bed in vain, distracting myself with news I didn't care about and memes that failed to even make me smile. Dean too, wasn't a surprise. It wasn't uncommon for him to rent another room and bring a girl home when he needed some space from us or even to just let off a little steam. I'd heard him before, going at it, but it was always a few doors down. This time though, the hotel had been fully booked save the room right next door.  
At least he'd had the courtesy to wait until one in the morning.  
I returned my attention to my phone, since the noises weren't loud enough to bother me yet. Who knew, maybe he'd keep it quiet enough that I didn't have to intervene, but I doubted it.  
All the while, the girl next door was emitting low moans and gasps I could barely even make out. I occasionally heard Dean's deep rumble of a voice, husky with exhaustion and sex, but I couldn't quite make out exactly what he was saying.  
It pissed me off more than I would've been willing to admit. I'd been flirting with the older Winchester for months, but he either didn't care or was utterly clueless. I didn't even want to date him; the idea of a night or two in the sack with him was more than enough to get my heart racing, and I often thought of him while I satisfied my own needs. My mind oscillated between obsessing over his body, his lips and eyes and arms and legs, and cursing his very name.  
Maybe that's why I didn't even think of knocking on his door and getting him to stop. Maybe it was my voyeuristic streak coming out as I finally set my phone down and shut my eyes, focusing on the sounds next door. Maybe it was my near-fetish for the sounds that came from really, really good sex. I was torn between anger and arousal and disgust.  
A few minutes more, and it was no longer my insomnia keeping my up. It was my lust. The sounds were still quiet, increasing very gradually. This wasn't what Dean was supposed to be like; he was supposed to be the quick and hard fuck. Instead, it sounded like he was taking his time, pulling pleasure from every corner of the girl's body. And from the sounds she was making, he knew exactly what he was doing. I was practically green with envy.  
I felt dirty, a bit depraved, but let my hand slide down beneath my shorts to run over my folds lightly. At that very moment, a particularly loud groan from next door sounded, and Sam bolted upright in bed. I snatched my hand back from under the sheets; glad the younger Winchester seemed too groggy to notice. He relaxed and ran a hand over his face as he turned toward the wall at continued sounds from it.  
"You up too now?" I asked, sitting half-up to face him. He never slept in shirts, and I enjoyed the sight despite the darkness of the room.  
"Did he wake you?" Sam asked, wincing as a particularly masculine growl sounded from next door.  
"Yeah," I lied. The Winchesters had colored sexual pasts and could understand most fetishes, but I wasn't about to tell him I'd been about to get off to his brother's sex noises.  
Sam sighed, pulling back the covers and getting to his feet. "I'll go tell him to knock it off."  
I threw my own covers back and scrambled onto the edge of the bed. "Wait. I have a better idea." It was definitely fucked up, but besides my arousal, I wanted to get back at the older Winchester. I'd teach him to ignore me. I'd caught Sam staring at my chest and ass on several occasions, so I was confident he'd be game. "Why don't we give Dean a taste of his own medicine?" I bit my lip as I waited for his response.  
Sam's face seemed to wake up a bit more, but he seemed unsure. "Y/N, you don't have to fuck me just to get back at Dean for waking us up. I'll just go tell him to knock it off."  
"Not fuck, necessarily, just.. other stuff." I blushed pink but continued. "C'mon, I know you can make me scream."  
It was Sam's turn to blush, but he didn't say anything, just shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and bounced awkwardly on his heels. For as hot as he was, he could be pretty nervous around girls, especially when they were propositioning him as strongly as I was.  
I rolled my eyes and bounced to my feet, walking over to the younger Winchester and taking his hand in mine. He let me drag him over to the wall adjacent to Dean's room, but I had to pull him close to me as I leaned my back against the wall. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want," I said softly, resting my palm on his sharp jaw. "That being said, I think you want to."  
I watched his Adam's apple bob once as he swallowed, then, almost before I could think, he swooped down, pressing his lips to mine. I responded eagerly, pleasantly surprised at how excited he seemed. Despite the fact that he'd been rudely awoken just a few minutes ago, energy thrummed beneath his skin, and I pressed against him as my pussy responded to both his attentions and the continued noises from next door.  
Sam's hands had been in my hair, but they went to my shoulders a split second before he shoved me against the wall, so hard it took my breath away. It made a thump that could surely be heard next door, and the sounds ceased momentarily before starting up again.  
Sam chuckled at the turn of events before dragging his lips across my jaw and to my neck. My hands had long ago abandoned his silky hair and moved to run over the impossibly broad planes of his chest and back. When he bit down on the sensitive skin of my neck, I gasped and dug my nails into his back reflexively. I rose onto my tiptoes, my body trying to get away from Sam without my consent, but to my relief, he pressed closer, holding me firm against the wall.  
"That's it, be rough with me, I can take it," I whispered nearly breathlessly, my nails now dug into the back of his neck.  
"We hunt together. I know you can," he joked against my skin, pulling a giggle from my lips before I felt his hands on the bottom of my tank top. He found my gaze instantly, and when I nodded he tugged it over my head and flung it somewhere behind himself.  
The air was cold, and my nipples instantly stood to attention as I bit my lip against the discomfort.  
Sam noticed. "We'll get to into bed soon, don't worry. But we gotta point to prove first." His words brought me back to the task at hand; I was amazed that Sam had made me forget it so quickly. Maybe I'd been lusting after the wrong brother this whole time.  
His hands were on my ass before I realized what was happening, and as he tugged me up and off the ground I squealed in surprise, latching my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall to help himself in supporting me. If I had half a mind to care about the noises next door, I'd notice that they'd stopped again. I stopped trying to keep track as Sam latched hot lips and tongue onto my neck again, tracing over his earlier marks before making his way down to my nipples.  
As he took the left one into his mouth, I arched against him. Despite the fact that my legs were high on his waist, I could feel the tip of his cock against my heat, and I rolled my hips against it the best I could.  
"Behave," Sam hissed, and bit down on the stiff bud. I moaned, my first louder one of the night, and my breathing was hard as he pulled it tight before releasing to attack the other one.  
I clutched at his hair and did my best to tune out everything besides Sam. It wasn't hard.  
He popped off of me, and shifted his arms to my lower back before walking to the bed and lying me down gingerly. I sat up and reached for him, pulling him down to me before wrapping my legs around him and rolling us so I was on top. I liked being in charge, in bed and in life.  
Sam had frozen for a split second in surprise, and his eyes dared me to challenge him. I took a handful of his hair in my hand and tugged it, hard, pulling a shout of protest from his mouth before I sucked on his neck. His hips jumped up as I teased hickies into his heated skin.  
"I can't take this teasing," he said, grabbing me around the waist and sitting up, forcing me to come with him. "Shorts, off," he demanded, and I stood above him, running my fingers through his hair as his eyes roamed my legs and torso. I peeled the shorts off slowly, and his eyes widened when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear. As soon as the shorts were off, his hand fit underneath the crook of my right knee and he tugged, lifting it over his shoulder. My eyes went wide as I almost fell, but he threw a hand out and I grabbed it, using it to steady me as his tongue got to work on my pussy.  
I kept my hand in his, now needing it to steady me from the shivers he was pulling from me. He licked up and down my slit, adding to the considerable wetness. His other hand came up to test the waters, sliding one finger into me and adding a second a moment later. He ate me out hard, fingers pumping in and out without hesitation, and it was hard to focus on anything other than his mouth. The task at hand had ceased to matter anymore, but curses, shouts, moans, "Sam," anything and everything was falling out of my mouth left and right, and it was loud.  
A chance glance downward revealed that he was rubbing himself slowly, having pushed his shorts down enough to let his dick spring free. He was big, but his mouth was amazing and more than anything I wanted to return the favor.  
"Lie down," I demanded, and he obeyed immediately, his qualms about submission seemingly gone. It was a near-disaster as he tried to keep his mouth attached to me, and my knee nearly caught him in the head twice, but finally I managed to flip around and fully seat myself on his face, caught up in the pleasure of his mouth for a few moments before I remembered my own task.  
I leaned down over his body and tugged down his shorts even further before swatting his hand away and replacing it with my own. I didn't hesitate to lower my lips around his head and taste him, knowing that it wasn't going to be long before I came. There was a bit of sweat on his skin, and the precum was salty, but it was so Sam, so potent, that I hummed with pleasure as I lowered myself further onto him. My hand still held near the base as he poked at my throat, and I took a deep breath before forcing myself further onto him, my neck bulging with the effort. A stunted groan vibrated against my pussy, and my hips rolled down on Sam's amazing mouth as I pulled off for a second, only to work him in again, setting a frantic rhythm.  
I felt a slight pinch as he added a third finger, and he had to hold my legs off him as he curled his digits to hit my g-spot. My vision threatened to blur as the threat of an impending orgasm loomed over me, and it only pushed me onto Sam harder, faster. It wasn't long until his hips were jumping up, helping me out, and when he pulled himself from my slit with a loud smack to stutter, "I'm going to cum," I only took him in further, humming on him as he cussed loudly and came instantly. I managed to swallow most of his hot cum, but I took a second to lick up the rest before releasing him and sitting up. Sam had somehow already recovered enough to resume his work, and now that I was free to concentrate on myself, it wasn't another minute before I was moaning Sam's name over and over, rolling my hips over his fucking perfect mouth as a final thrust of his fingers sent me over the edge. I swayed jerkily, steadying myself with a hand on his taut abs as waves of pleasure crashed into me and Sam took his time licking me clean.  
He had to help my leg off him, and I collapsed onto the bed beside him after he did, too thoroughly rattled to even twist so my head was on the pillow. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud banging on the adjacent wall. I shot up out of instinct, but the voice that called was familiar, if angry. "You made your point! Now stop; I need to sleep!"  
Sam and I both broke out into a storm of laughter, and I laid back next to him as tears leaked from my eyes with the hilarity of the situation. I had completely forgotten about Dean that.  
Sam pulled me into his side, not bothering with clothes as he pulled the covers over us. I nuzzled into his side, too pleased to worry about tomorrow. "I think we made our point," Sam joked.  
"Same. On a different note, you're really good at eating pussy."  
He scoffed. "Thanks, but it was your mouth that made me cum in like two minutes."  
I smiled, my eyes sliding shut with exhaustion. "At least I'm finally so exhausted that my insomnia can't keep me up," I said happily.  
"Good. Get some sleep, you deserve it."  
"I will. Goodnight, Sam."  
I was already drifting off as he said, "Night," and pressed a final kiss to my forehead.


	2. Dean

The next morning wasn't fuzzy and soft, it was rushed and grumpy; Dean had pounded on our door at six demanding we get up so we could get a head start on the drive home. Sam and I hadn't spoken much, just taken turns in the bathroom and gotten dressed as quickly as we could. Things weren't awkward though, which I was glad for.   
A yawn escaped me as I let myself out of the motel room and headed for the Impala. Dean's bags were already in, and he was leaning against the hood, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Morning," I said, opening the creaky back door to toss my bag in before moving next to him as we waited for Sam.  
"You know, that was a shitty thing you two did last night. You could've just told me to knock it off; I'm a reasonable guy! But no, the girl got freaked out and took off early, and left me with blue balls."  
I rolled my eyes. It was too early for his attitude. "No good morning for me then. Got it."  
He scoffed and moved away, walking to the driver's side. I caught the lowly muttered, "Unbelievable," that fell from his lips, but then he slid onto the bench seat and shut the door, leaving me in silence.  
"Whatever," I muttered, too groggy to give much of a shit. I needed coffee desperately.  
Sam appeared at the door to our room a few minutes later, and I felt the car start beneath me as Dean saw him too. "Heads up, little boy blue balls is pissed off," I joked, jerking a thumb back in Dean's direction as I walked around to the back door of the car.  
"Great," Sam said with a tight-lipped smile. We got into the car then, me in the back and him in the passenger seat.  
"Only 8 hours back to the bunker, so make yourselves comfortable," Dean said as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
I groaned and hit my head against the glass of the door. "Can we stop for breakfast? I'm starving and I need coffee."  
"Yeah, well I need sex," Dean retorted.  
I snorted and turned to Sam. "You got anything to add?"  
He didn't answer at first, but finally said, "Dean, just stop at a McDonald's or something. I'm hungry too; it's a long drive."  
"Fine," Dean shot back, and a few minutes later he whipped the Impala into the first fast food place we saw.  
Once we were loaded up with food and drinks, it was a quiet ride. The roads were near empty this early, and there weren't many people traveling through South Dakota in the dead of winter to begin with. Dean and I exchanged verbal jabs from time to time, with Sam refereeing but refusing to take his brother's side for once. I was grateful for his help; I'd done some shitty things in the past, but Dean was overreacting. He was even pissed at his brother, when I'd already told him the whole thing was my idea.  
We stopped a few more times for food and gas, but made it to the bunker by the early afternoon. I felt drained; long car trips had always tired me out and I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. So I grabbed my bag, headed straight to my room, and slammed the door behind me, not even bothering with my boots before I flopped into bed and was out.  
I woke around nine, my stomach grumbling for food. I shook off the remnants of sleep before kicking off my boots and making my way into the kitchen. Dean was nowhere in sight, but Sam was there, sipping on something hot and reading a thin novel. He raised a hand to stop me as I went to greet him, so I shrugged and went to the fridge first.  
He spoke up as I was searching through it for something easy to make. "Sorry, had to finish that part. Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, a five-hour nap will do you wonders." I held up a loaf of bread for inspection, and winced at the mold there. "We got anything good to eat?" I asked as I tossed the bread into the trash can.   
"There's microwaveable mac n' cheese in the pantry, but not much besides that."  
"That'll do." I headed to the pantry and came back victoriously. After setting the bowl in the microwave to start, I walked back to Sam and grabbed the book from him. He reached for it and yelled, "Hey!" in protest, but I spun away from him too quickly.  
"Romeo and Juliet," I read from the cover, frowning at Sam as I handed the book back. "Didn't know you were into Shakespeare."  
He scoffed, putting the book down beside his mug and giving me his full attention. "Of course I'm into Shakespeare. Who isn't into Shakespeare?"  
I just stared at him for a few seconds, a smirk growing on my face until he threw his hands up in frustration. "You and Dean, I swear. Two peas in a pod."  
"Lately we've been more like a Montague and a Capulet in a pod. How long till he gets over this bullshit anyway?"  
Sam pressed his lips together in thought. "Few days tops."  
I leaned my elbows down on the table right in front of him, biting my lip as I smiled up at him. "Good. Because I gotta feeling he's gonna have to get used to it."  
Sam caught on immediately, of course, and his eyes shifted down to my chest before flickering back up to meet my gaze. "Oh yeah?"  
Just as I was reaching forward to kiss him, the microwave beeped. I pulled away instantly, Sam chuckling as I walked over to retrieve my meal. "Sorry, but hunger prevails."  
"I get it." He smiled at me as I sat next to him and blew on the macaroni in an attempt to cool it down.  
Dean walked in then, immediately going for the fridge. "We got anything good to eat in here?" he asked.  
"Just microwave mac n' cheese in the pantry," Sam echoed.   
"Ughh, that shit's disgusting." He slammed the fridge shut and came over to stand by us. When he saw my meal, he gave me a pointed look, and I only shrugged.  
"Hey, I like it. And that means you don't have to eat it."  
"Fair. I'm making a grocery run. Any requests?"  
"Fruit," I requested like always.  
Sam looked baffled. "Dude, it's nine o'clock at night."  
Dean shrugged, grabbing his jacket and keys. "Walmart's open 24/7; this is America, Sammy. Don't wait up for me."  
Dean left, and Sam and I sat silently while I finished my measly dinner and he worked through the play. Afterward, I got him to watch some tv with me, and despite some obvious flirting on my part, he went to bed early. Not that I could blame him; he'd been dealing with Dean and I all day and hadn't gotten a nap in like I had.  
Truth be told, the nap was probably a bad idea. I snuggled down into the couch and tried to force my eyes shut as the hours ticked by, but they weren't cooperating. Around midnight the door opened, and I sat up as Dean came in, groceries in hand. "Wanna help me out with this?" he asked, tossing his head back towards the car.  
I nodded and went out, taking trips until we had gotten everything in. I began putting the food away while Dean sat at the table with a beer. I no longer let him put away food after finding a lime in an egg carton. "Why'd you take so long anyway?" I asked, turning to look at him. He seemed a bit out of it, and as I saw him smile down at the beer, I knew he had to be tipsy.  
"Went to the bar first. Couldn't make it to the store; got too hungry. Tried to get some pretty catches to bite, but no dice."  
"Sorry to hear that. Maybe then you'd stop moping around here and blaming Sam and I for your failed trysts," I sassed, straining to put a box of pasta into one of the higher cabinets. The Men of Letters must've all been giants, which wasn't actually that surprising when I looked at Sam and Dean.  
He moved impossibly quiet for an intoxicated man, and before I knew it he'd grabbed the box from my hand and reached up with ease to put it where it belonged. I gasped and whirled around in surprise, my hands landing on Dean's chest. He didn't step back.  
"You know, I'm sorry about that. It's not your fault. I was being an ass," he said, his whiskey breath catching me full on, but I didn't hate it. This was the closest I'd been to him in ages and I wasn't about to complain.  
"You're not an ass, but you're right that it wasn't my fault." My thumbs traced over his pecs as if of their own accord, but he didn't seem to mind.  
"But it strikes me as odd that a respectable girl like yourself would fuck my brother just to get back at me for having some loud sex next door. You're not that type of girl."  
I blushed red and dropped my hands from him, trying to escape but finding his arms closing me in. "Looks like you were wrong, because I am that type of girl," I finally said, my eyes glancing up to meet his.  
He frowned at me, but didn't seem mad or even annoyed. "You sure it wasn't just because," he paused to move in close to my neck; I could feel his hot breath across my skin, "those sounds we were making might've turned you on a little bit?"  
I gasped from the swell of arousal as his lips landed on my neck, but I was embarrassed beyond belief so I shoved him back off me, hard, and walked around to the other side of the kitchen. "Put the rest of the food away on your own, asshole," I threw back, shaken and horny.  
"Y/N, wait!" His voice didn't sound quite so leery and tipsy, so I stopped, hand on the doorway that led out of the kitchen. I didn't bother turning back, but he continued. "Look, don't feel bad sweetheart. Maybe I'm only teasin' you because underneath it all, those sounds you and Sammy were makin' turned me on too. Maybe that's why I was so frustrated this morning."  
I turned around, one eyebrow raised. "Seriously?"  
He sighed, eyes on the ground. "Yeah. I mean, I figured Sammy was good in bed- he's a Winchester, after all- but those noises you were making.. oh my god. Here's this girl I've been lusting after ever since she came into our lives, and now my brother's getting to fuck you. That burned."  
I scoffed, heading down the steps and resuming my task. Dean kept a safe distance to my relief. "Yeah right. You've been lusting after me this whole time."  
I caught him rubbing the back of his neck out of the corner of my eye, and he had an apologetic smile on his face. "Look, you're a girl, and we're two guys stuck around you constantly, with not a whole lot of other options. Course, it doesn't help that you're a total babe."  
"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked casually, but now my hands were shaking.  
"I don't know, we had a good thing going. It's easier to just ignore it, you know?"  
I nodded. "I know. Ever thought that maybe I was just ignoring it, too?"  
"What?" he sounded shocked.  
I turned to face him, blushing red as I shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but you're not too bad yourself."  
He broke out into a grin, and I groaned, folding into myself as he shimmied his way over to me. "You think I'm sexy, you wanna bone me," he sang in an off-key voice.  
I straightened up, putting a hand out to stop him. "I've seen Miss Congeniality, and that's definitely not how that goes."  
He was standing only a few feet away now, the grin still on his face. I was tempted to wipe it off with my lips, but there was still something bothering me. "Is this weird? I mean me and Sam, and now me and you.." I trailed off, but he got the point.  
"Sam and I have shared since before we were born. It'd be nice to have a reliable lay on hunts and when we're home."  
"I don't even know if you're worth my time," I teased, leaning my butt against the counter.  
He frowned. "And Sam is?"  
"Oh, Sam was more than worth my time, trust me." When he looked a bit downtrodden, I backtracked. "Why don't you prove it to me? Make me want it."  
He finally smiled again, and moved forward to crowd me against the counter. My breathing picked up instantly as his body completely engulfed mine, his arms around me, his hips pinning me, his lips above me. "That's not gonna be a problem, sweetheart." He bent down and captured my lips with his own, pulling me impossibly closer to him.  
I reacted instantly, my hands running through his hair, down over his jaw, across his chest and back, as I kissed him with the fervor of three months of unrequited eye-fucking and one night of hot adventures with his brother that'd only left me wanting more. The Winchesters were mine; I was one lucky fucker.  
For this gift he'd given me, I repaid him in kind. I tugged my shirt off without his even asking, and dropped my bra at the same time. He stepped back and took a steadying breath as his eyes drank me in. "Let's go fuck, shall we?" I smiled and grabbed his hand, taking off and pulling him with me. He made a grunt that was somewhere between surprise and pleasure before following me. I took him to my room on purpose- it was further from Sam's.  
Once I had the door shut, I pressed two hands to his chest and walked forward, pressing him backwards until he was forced to sit on the edge of my bed. "You got no idea how long I've been waiting for this," I said, reaching down and almost tearing his shirt off before I pushed him to lay down.  
"If how you're acting is any indicator, I'd say I have a pretty good idea," he teased, but I shut him up with my lips on his neck. I sucked and bit, turning up the heat as quickly as I could; I wanted him right this second.  
"Jesus, that's gonna leave a mark," he gasped as I finally released his skin. When I popped back up, our faces almost touching, he traced his thumb over my lips, and I could feel how swollen they were.  
"Stop being all nice and slow, I want you to fuck me," I begged, locking eyes with him. It was like I'd flipped a light switch. He wrapped his big thighs around me and rolled us in an instant, pinning me beneath him with his delicious weight.   
"If that's what you wanted, you should've just asked sweetheart," he murmured as he lowered his head to mine, granting me one bruising kiss before dipping down to suck hickies into my skin just like I'd done with him. The force tugged my hips up into his, and I whined as I tried to get friction from him. When I tried to reach down, his right hand easily grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above.  
"Oh, you asshole," I groaned, trying in vain to shimmy my hips against him. I felt him smirk against my skin as he traced the skin down to my boobs, leaving tiny hickies all over them as well. I squirmed against the scrape of his teeth, and whimpered when he took my right nipple into his mouth and sucked at it.   
"I'm wet enough, let's just get on with it, please," I begged, getting him to look up at me.  
It took a moment, but he released my hands and sat up. I pushed my hips up and tore off my shorts and panties in one fell swoop, leaving me bare before him. He took longer, having to get off the bed to get his jeans and boxer briefs off.   
I yanked him back onto me as soon as he was naked, spreading my legs and shivering a bit when he settled in over me again.  
A change of expression on his face worried me; he frowned and said, "Shit, I don't have any condoms."  
"I'm on the pill, and I trust you. Get in me," I practically hissed, the friction of him against my slit too much but not enough all at the same time.  
He let out a breathy chuckle as he began to slide into me. "God, we should've done this ages ago," he grunted as he worked his way into me. I could tell he was trying to take it slow for me, but I was more than ready for him. I grabbed his ass, ignoring his eyes flying wide open in surprise, and tugged him into me, causing him to bottom out. I gasped at the feeling, my hands on his stomach now, begging him to pull out again, and in, and out, and in. I could barely speak, he felt so good inside me.  
"You feel so good," he echoed my thoughts, setting a lazy pace that I needed to be faster, needed to be harder.  
My voice seemed to return with the need. "I need more," I managed, clawing at his back in an attempt to get him to move faster.  
I saw him set his jaw, and then the bed was smacking against the wall like an earthquake. I held onto him for dear life, pressing sloppy kisses wherever I could reach, pushing and pulling against him, unable to focus on anything except the orgasm building in me.  
It was quick, quicker than it'd ever been this way, but lo and behold, a few minutes in I was gripping Dean's shoulders and gasping out a warning, "I'm so close." I squeezed my eyes shut as the shudders took hold of me and I saw stars; it left me gasping as I heard Dean finish right after me.  
I felt his own orgasm run its course, and he only pulled out when he was fully spent. Unlike Sam, he rolled me to my side and spooned me. I felt his cum dribbling out of me, but he'd tired me out, and I wasn't about to give up this opportunity to get some sleep, not to mention the fact that Dean fucking Winchester was right next to me.   
"You're amazing," he whispered right next to my ear, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek before nuzzling back into me.  
"You too. Night, D."  
"Night, Y/N/N


End file.
